


【擎蜂】死与新生 Death & Rebirth

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shattered Glass
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: SG背景，Bee改机体前，有私设，暴力描写，自慰，OOC有。lof @リヴァイ 小天使的点梗文。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 10





	【擎蜂】死与新生 Death & Rebirth

*推荐BGM：[Silhouettes Of You](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=506224180) \- Isaac Gracie

1

他要死了。物理意义上的要死了。

大黄蜂扑在地上，亮黄色机体碎了大半，余烬仓旁被轰出一个窟窿，流出的能量液已经在身下汇成了一滩荧紫色的小水洼。

过量的痛觉信号涌入他的处理中枢，令他一阵阵痉挛与干呕。内置系统警告铺满了光镜，他却选择强制维持上线状态，直到最后一点数据上传至自己的记忆扇区之中。

他要死了。临死之前，他要完成任务，他不能让他失望。

2

“很好，大黄蜂，你的调查做的很好。”办公桌后的破坏大帝放下手中的数据板，语气中难得带着一丝满足的笑意。他站起身来，走向跪在前方的黄色小汽车人，俯下高大的机身，拍了拍他的左侧肩甲，“现在，把这份情报取回来，亲自交给我。”

“是，长官。我一定不会让您失望。”大黄蜂没有抬头看他，仍然跪着，等到听见擎天柱的脚步声已经离开，才缓缓直起身子。他踉跄了一下，低头看了眼腰侧被自己随意焊接上的伤口，又看了眼自己的左侧肩甲，露出一个几乎可以算得上明媚的笑容。这个笑容转瞬即逝，他随即垂下头，矮着嘴角，转身离开了汇报室。

大黄蜂路过救护车所在的医疗室，径直走向旁边的一个小隔间。一名幸运地逃过救护车“修理”的伤员躺在病床上，滑车*正心不在焉地处理他腿上的弹片。

“你又来了，”滑车抬头看了大黄蜂一眼，将一瘸一拐的病人打发走，“这是连续第几次了？”

大黄蜂耸耸肩，躺到手术台上，看着滑车将自己胡乱处理的管线重新扯开，疼痛令他闷哼一声，“不关你的事。”

“是，是，不关我的事，”滑车不满地咕哝一声，“我就是好奇，你为什么每次都非要带着一身伤去找Prime。”

大黄蜂转过头雕，警惕地瞪着他。

“别用那种眼神看着我，好像你不知道这基地里的消息传得多快似的。Rodimus说你这就是苦肉计，吸引Prime的注意力借此往上爬，要我说，这个计划真不怎么……”

大黄蜂猛地起身拽住滑车的手臂，眯起赤红色的光镜，缓缓说道，“少说话，管好分内的事，如果你不想让自己的‘消息’也传出去的话。”

“是，是，”滑车僵在原地干笑了两声，“你们情报人员真是惹不起。不过我什么也没说啊，这都是听别人说的，而且这种消息你自己也早就知道了吧……”

大黄蜂重新躺下，不再理会他，只是盯着金属顶棚上的一个紫黑色污点，盯了很长、很长时间。

从医疗室出来后，漆面锃亮的大黄蜂大步走向自己的休息室。没走几步他却停下来像是思考着什么，之后转过身，向另一个方向走去。

他又来到办公区，却看到擎天柱站在走廊尽头，抱着手臂正与啰嗦说话。深蓝色涂装的Seeker站在破坏大帝面前，仰头看着他，脸上的表情尽是兴奋与愉悦。不知道对方说了什么，擎天柱忽然抬起手臂，拍了拍啰嗦的肩甲。

大黄蜂在擎天柱侧过身的一瞬间，本能地闪进拐角处的阴影里。他靠在墙根发着愣，愤怒令他的指尖微微发抖。两人的脚步声离他越来越近——三米，两米——大黄蜂攥紧拳头，迈开腿，迅速消失在另一条走廊深处。

他终于逃回了休息室。大黄蜂于漆黑之中缓缓滑落在地，脊背擦过金属门板发出滋滋啦啦的刺耳噪音。

他又听到了那阵熟悉的脚步声。他曾耍了点手段，让自己的休息室处于通往领袖休息室的必经之路上。今晚也是两个人的脚步声。一个属于擎天柱，另一个竟不是啰嗦，是他分辨不出的一个人。一墙之隔的他们正在路过他，向更深处擎天柱的私人房间走去。

大黄蜂忽然笑起来，余光瞥过自己的左侧肩甲，捂着腰间的伤口笑得浑身发颤，笑得清洁液从发疼的光镜中挤出来，沿着面甲滚落到手臂上。

脚步声渐渐听不大清，随着一声遥远的开门声响，大黄蜂打开了自己前后挡板的锁扣。“Optimus Prime.”他闭上光镜，哑着嗓子，一声一声念他的名字。直到喘息着迎来猛烈的过载，他举起沾满粉色液体的双手，感到一阵恶心。

第二天，大黄蜂推开休息室的金属门，径直走向办公区。擎天柱愤怒的吼声从会议室传来，也止住了他的步伐。他犹豫了，然后挪到会议室的窗边，踮起脚尖小心翼翼地望向里面。擎天柱被笼罩在头顶暗黄色的灯光之中，双手交叉抵着下巴，猩红光镜因愤怒而半眯着。其他的五六个汽车人全部低着头，一言不发。

没有人注意到他，他的领袖也没有。

忽然，有人说话了。他的领袖看向那个汽车人，转头的动作牵动了脖子上的细小齿轮与能量管线。他贴着下巴的手指关节稍微动了动，眨了两次光镜，眼神终于渐渐缓和下来。

大黄蜂退回到一旁，看了一眼内置时钟，又看了一眼会议室的窗户，转身向基地外走去。

3

他要死了。物理意义上的要死了。

流出的亮紫色能量液汇集在脚边，他低头看着自己破碎的机体，又偏过头，看向身旁高大的紫黑色汽车人。

“您已经都看到了，”存在于记忆模块中的意识体“大黄蜂”微笑着，声音异常平静，“所以您现在要做什么都可以。”

擎天柱的意识体居高临下地望着“大黄蜂”，依旧戴着面罩，看不出表情，“感情使人软弱。”

“是的，您说得对，我不该有这样的感情。”

4

一塞时前。

“哎呀呀，不太好办，他的记忆扇区锁死了，情报人员濒死时的保护机制。”救护车一只手臂横在胸前，另一只手摸了摸下巴，“不过也不是没有办法，你知道的，医生永远有办法。”

破坏大帝斜靠在墙边，视线停留在不远处手术台上的大黄蜂身上。破烂的明黄色机体上插了各种各样的管子，余烬仓敞开在外，暗红色光芒以极慢的速度跳动闪烁着，似乎下一秒就要熄灭。他感到莫名其妙地焦躁起来，而这让他更加愤怒了，“快说，他很重要——他脑子里的数据很重要。”

医官的光镜里闪烁着疯狂又喜悦的红光，“强制入侵记忆会启动自毁程序，不过为了能够回收情报，这个保护机制留了个后门，能够识别出领袖的脑模块信号。换句话说，您可以进到他的脑子里，回顾过去1天的记忆。就是这么简单！”

擎天柱将信将疑地看了救护车一会儿，又看了一眼几乎已经死去的黄色小机子，最终点了点头。

“顺便给他换个机体，这个不能用了。”

5

“你醒了，Goldbug。”

金飞虫开启光镜，救护车的面甲出现在他的视线里。汽车人领袖站在救护车身侧，目不转睛地盯着他。他回望着擎天柱的红色光镜，突然感到记忆模块一阵抽痛。好像有什么东西改变了，又好像什么都没变。

“记忆数据丢失率2.67%，看来副作用不大嘛。你感觉如何？”救护车笑着说。

“我感觉……活着。”

6

大黄蜂还是死了。死在金飞虫并不存在的记忆里。死得心甘情愿，毫无怨言。

END

*官方小说里提到滑车是医护人员

——————

*文科生尽力了，如果科技有bug对不起qwq

*希望自己有表达清楚……Bee的潜意识自行删除了暗恋紫擎的记忆，爱着紫擎的大黄蜂死了，但金飞虫活着。


End file.
